


Love Isn't Always Beautiful

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: They say love is Beautiful. Well, that's not always true. Especially for sick sadistic bastards like Sasuke Uchiha. Sasusaku tragic ending.





	Love Isn't Always Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2010 back on fanfiction.net. I'm just migrating everything here for the sake of archiving it.

They say love is beautiful. However not all love is. Not the love of sick sadistic bastards like Sasuke Uchiha. He loved Sakura Haruno, yet he left her in Konoha. Now they stand face to face about to have a fight to the death.

Sasuke stared into the face of the girl he loved. Though he did not want to see her die he knew what had to be done. Slowly he drew out his snake sword.

"S-sasuke…" her voice quivered. She too knew what had to be done. But she didn't want to accept it. Yet against her better judgment, she readied her stance and took out a kunai. She stared into the onyx eyes of the boy she once loved. "let's do this." her voice was hard this time but he could see through her.

Despite the nagging in his brain to stop, he charged at her. His snake sword aimed for her heart. She blocked it in the nick of time. He smirked. "Always cutting it close aren't you Sakura."

"I trained under lady fifth; I know what I'm doing." She replied her cold eyes focused on Sasuke's every move. Then he did something she did not expect.

"Are you sure Sakura?" He whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine. He had moved so quickly Sakura wasn't sure how he wound up behind her. His arm snaked around her waist. She was so shocked she dropped her kunai.

"Because I'm sure I can catch you off guard." With those words, he gently set his lips on hers. Sakura wasn't sure what to do but after a few seconds, she found herself being pulled into the kiss. As she kissed him back he deepened the kiss, running his hands over her back.

One of Sakura's hands twisted in his hair while the other rested on the back of his neck. After that everything happened so fast it was too late for Sakura to even comprehend what had happened.

Sasuke, on the other hand, knew exactly what he had done. First, he had pulled away from Sakura so quickly she barely noticed. Then he had driven his snake sword straight through her chest. Sakura coughed up blood.

"B-bastard…" Was the only word Sakura got out before she died. Sasuke Uchiha loved Sakura Haruno, and he had killed her.

Oh, the irony.

"I will always love you Sakura." He whispered, and with that, he drove his snake sword through his chest, dying next to the girl he had always loved.

When Kakashi and Naruto found the bodies the next day they both thought the same thing.

'Love can be beautiful, but it can also be a horror.'

Sakura and Sasuke were a perfect example, they loved each other but in the end, that was their demise.

They say love is beautiful, but that isn't always the truth. Especially for sick sadistic bastards like Sasuke Uchiha. Even though he admitted it in the end.


End file.
